


And You Can't Help It

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	And You Can't Help It

**Summary:** Yukiko can't help herself when she's with Chie.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated:** NC-17/Explicit

 **Warnings:** Vaginal Fingering, Cursing, Finger licking, Public Sex, Oral Sex, Kissing

 

 **Author's Note:** A little pwp, since I don't often write it. Also, all the characters are aged up, and in the context of this story, Yukiko and Chie are both twenty-two.

 

* * *

 

They're out in public today, at Yu's house, and it's hot as can be outside, and humid inside.

Sweat pools at the small of Yukiko's back, right where her t-shirt ends and the top of her skirt begins. It itches, but she doesn't scratch: she's a lady after all, so she wills away the sensation until it's a tickle in the back of her mind. Still, even with the fan and the a/c blasting, the room is stiffing hot, and the humidity sinks into her bones, making the itching sensation more intense until finally, it fades away.

Chie is next to her, sitting on the couch, chatting aimlessly with Yosuke and Rise. Yu's in the kitchen, Nanako next to him, slicing boiled eggs and scooping out the insides, humming softly. It strikes Chie that it's sweet how close they are, despite Nanako being thirteen and Yu being twenty-two. For a moment, she feels her heart warm, but she quickly turns back to her friends, chatting about Rise's new debut in Tokyo and Yosuke's music.

Naoto and Kanji cuddle near the television, occasionally shouting at the quiz show from a few years back, one that Kanji has clearly memorized from watching it in the shop during the slow period. It's all pleasant, and Yukiko knows it, and knows that she should enjoy it, so she does, throwing herslef into conversation with Yosuke and Rise.

"We're out of daikon," he announces. "And tomatoes."

"Junes!" Nanako exclaims, looking up at Yu. "We can get them at Junes! It's three o'clock and they have a two hour sale on veggies!"

"You don't mind going out?" Yu asks, more to everyone than just Nanako, though he looks at her. 

"It's Junes!" Nanako answers. She turns and looks at everyone else. "Would you all like to come too?"

"Sure!" Rise chimes in, beaming. "We can all go." Kanji, Naoto, and Yosuke all nod in agreement, shuffling over to the entryway to slip on their shoes.

"We'll hold down fort!" Chie chirps, before anyone can motion for them to follow. "We'll even set the table, right Yukiko?"

"Of course." Yukiko nods in agreement, waving them goodbye as Nanako sings the Junes jingle cheerfully, soft voice fading away as they crest the hill leading into town.

A silence settles for a moment, then Yukiko and Chie shift, and are suddenly crashing agaisnt one another, hands scrambling and tugging at their clothes. Their lips meet somewhere in the middle, Chie's insistent teeth gnawing at Yukiko's lower lip, keening as she tries vicious to hump Chie, hips canting against the air before they connect.

"Been wanting to fuck you all day," Chie grunts, titling Yukiko's neck back. She licks slowly up the column of snow white skin before sinking her teeth in, grunting and huffing as she leaves a spree of bruises, down to the curve of Yukiko's thin shoulders. She pulls back and together, they yank Yukiko's shirt off, tossing it across the room to land on the low table, right in the center, and chie sinks her teeth back in, tasting the peach perfume Yukiko wore today and the clean, crisp taste of her skin.

"Hurry," Yukiko breathes. "We don't have long, and I  _need_ you." She's moaning now, and when Chie looks at her, she feels like she could orgasm on the spot, feels that the wetness pooling in her crotch could turn supernova and make her explode. "Now, Chie, now."

Chie nods, eager as Yukiko, and now she's taking her own clothes off, tank top and fluorescent, technicolor green bra sliding off her skin and meeting Yukiko's own shirt. Yukiko undoes her own, red bra, lace tickling her nipples as the a/c turns back on, heightening her arousal viciously.

Their topless and half nude, and back at it, groping breasts and pinching nipples so hard that each girl is biting back screams. But they come anyways: the excitement is too much, the lewdness of it all delicious on their tongues, tart as ripe fruit. "We could get caught, you know," Yukiko mentions, voice surprisingly steady. "They could walk back and find you fucking me, Chie, find you topping me and pushing my face into the carpet. They could find out that I'm your bitch, Chie," Yukiko says, panting as Chie's head dips down to suck on Yukiko's nipple. "They could find out I'm not a good girl too." That thought fills her with glee. 

Chie's mouth shifts and she gives one hard bite to the nipple, and Yukiko's arching like a bow, curving towards Chie and twisting from the pain. "You can't help it, Yuki," Chie growls, smirking. "You  _need_ it, after all, _slut_." It sounds mocking, makes Yukiko's cheeks color from the humiliation of that four letter word, makes her tingle all over. "I can tell your body wants it."

The skirt is being flipped now, revealing that Yukiko's bare beneath, trimmed, neat pubic hair already shining in the sunlight, slick with translucent fluid. Chie drags her finger across the patch of hair, and Yukiko whimpers, black eyes shutting tight as she lets the sensation ripple though her. "Take off my pants," Chie breathes, looking at Yukiko. She looks wild now, eyes bright and fierce, pupils blown out to the edges or brown iris. 

Yukiko bends down, scooting back as she does to accommodate for more space, and her mouth comes to rest on Chie's zipper. She fiddles with the tab, grabbing it with her teeth and yanking it down until the hiss of the zipper ends. Chie lifts herself, enough that Yukiko can yank the pants off, and they join their other clothes, Chie's underwear soon following after.

Now only Yukiko wears something: her black skirt, and the knee high white socks she wears. Chie wants those on though: likes to play with her when she looks so innocent, and so Yukiko doesn't touch them, doesn't dare move them. Instead she lets Chie shift her, adjust her, bend her over so she's just like Chie likes.

She's on hands and knees, breasts swaying as she shakes her hips, pink lips gnawed to bleeding now. Chie's shifting too, until her mouth is level with Yukiko's dripping wetness, until the heady musk fills her nose. 

And then she licks, a long drag of her pink tongue.

Yukiko curves again, thrusting back, and Chie lets her, lets her keen and face fuck her, tongue lapping and sucking on her clit so hard that Yukiko feels like she's going to be gobble down. Chie licks viciously, circling Yukiko's clit, spelling the alphabet over and over against before sliding her tongue inside of Yukiko, lapping at the constant wetness pooling into her mouth.

They go like that for dozens of minutes: Chie licking Yukiko, fingering herself, and Yukiko moan, groaning and bucking, writhing under Chie's touch. She feels a familiar sensation beginning and lets it occur, allowing her senses to take over and make her feel like she'll vibrate from her skin.

Chie's free hand comes up now, and she slides in two fingers without warning, twisting them left and right, pressing down on Yukiko's g-spot, thumbing her clitoris. It becomes too much and Yukiko feels a rush of heat, a fire so powerful that even Maragidyne's boiling heat can't match the flames crackling in the back of her throat and the center of her hips. "Come on,  _Yukiko_ ," Chie coos, smacking her lips. "Let go."

Yukiko's coming now, breathlessly panting out Chie's name as Chie's fingers twist inside her, humping the air, tongue lolling out, black hair tangling from the heat of midday. And then she's falling backwards, knees buckling and butt landing flat, slumping back against Chie, chest rising and falling, exposed breasts tacky with dried sweat. She feels Chie shift behind her and realizes she's coming hard too, a string of curses falling from her lips, muffled in Yukiko's hair as she twists and twists and twists, humping Yukiko in a last ditch effort to grind out the last dregs of those delicious sensations.

"That was great," Yukiko managed, thighs quivering as the last of her orgasm ripples through her. Chie finally removes her fingers and presses them against her soft, pink lips. She parts them and sucks hard, tasting herself and Chie's salty skin as she gulps down the flavor.

"I know," Chie answers, laughing. A minute later, after she comes down from her intense high. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yukiko replies, still breathless, still high above.

Five minutes later finds them scrambling for their clothes: Chie's underwear, Yukiko's shirt, and whatever else came off in their frenzy. They pull skirts and short down, adjust their bras, and breath, sucking in deep, cool puffs of air to flush out the rush of adrenaline.

When the door clicks Yukiko and Chie are relaxed against the couch with bright, cheerful, innocent smiles on their faces. They greet their friends too, and hope that no one notices Yukiko trying hard to hide the slick between her legs, Chie's dilated eyes, or the simple fact that nothing is laid out on the table like they promised.

 


End file.
